New Roles
by ColorsOver
Summary: Imagine a world where the YGO GX main characters' roles all got flip flopped. All chaos would break loose. Full summary inside.
1. New Roles

**New Roles- Yugioh GX**

**Story by litlbit (Kaede)**

Disclaimer: As much as I WISHED I did, I do not in fact own Yugioh GX, and while it is being mentioned I probably never will. Happy world?

Summary: Basically this is what happens when different YGO GX character's roles are changed. i.e. Jaden has to play Crowler, his personality will shine through however all the other students will not notice the change and believe he is off his rocker. The _amazing _makeup artists make them look like the other person but without height change or anything like that.

* * *

FROM THE DIRECTOR AND PRODUCER: HEY GUYS! WE'VE DECIDED THAT WE NEEDED A CHANGE OF VIEW. NO, I DON'T MEAN WE'RE MOVING, YOU'RE JUST **SWITCHING ROLES**!

JADEN AS CROWLER

CROWLER AS ZANE

ZANE AS JADEN

BASTION AS SYRUS

SYRUS AS BASTION

ALEXIS AS CHAZZ

CHAZZ AS ALEXIS

* * *

Yugioh GX cast read the new roles

…

All **HECK **proceeds to break loose

---------------------------------

Jaden let the piece of paper slip from his hand and stomped on it quite violently

"I-I-I have to be a man-woman, thing!" Fear shining in his fragile eyes as he glanced a few yards behind him where Crowler was applying purple lipstick in front of a mirror. Jaden shivered quite visibly.

Crowler looks over from his mirror at the cast paper just to make sure it was real. He was just thinking about his dreams coming true.

"I'm going to be a better duelist than I thought I could!" He paused, posing creepily in front of his mirror imagining Zane's hansome features on his bony figure (much to Jaden's horror as he was way too traumatized to look away). "I'll be fitter, finer, and better than ever!" He squealed happily throwing out his arms recklessly, "MAKE ME THE BEAUTIFUL ZANE TRUESDALE" he screamed at the top of his longs to the already freaked makeup artists who cringed and wondered how they were going to complete such a feat.

"We're not miracle workers…" one murmured quite audibly.

----------------------------------------------

"They've got to be joking" Zane said impassively. He tried to crack a smile but came out as a cold smirk. To say the least he failed miserably in the category of cheerfulness. He shook his head with an unhuman grace and winced inwardly at the thought of being perpetually happy. It wasn't "his thing" Everything about Jaden Yuki was completely different than him. Jaden dueled with such open passion recklessly yet somehow pulling together each time and winning. He however dueled with suppressed passion as hard as that was since dueling was his "only love". He played each card fully, strategically, so that it was important but expendable incase something went wrong he always had success guaranteed before the first move. This was going to be a pain.

-------------------------------------------

What was everyone freaking out about? Bastion wondered vaguely. "OMG We R LYK Switching, I have to lyk DYE!" Yeah… no. He thought it was quite overrated while he would have to mask some--- no, most of his intelligence, it wasn't as if the world had ended. Armageddon wasn't here quite yet. Honestly, people needed to have more composure. All though it would be rather quite shameful to purposely fail classes, Einstein would probably forgive him…

----------------------------------------------

Yeah, everyone was soooooooo lucky, they only had to deal with gender confusion, happiness, love and all that stuff. But somehow he had to become smart before they started filming… and like a foot taller. Why did he have to be Bastion? Why not Zane? Well, then he'd have to grow like two feet taller but still. How the heck was he supposed to get like A's? Why did life hate him so much?!

Syrus awkwardly collapsed in a chair. All he wanted to do was curl up and cry himself to sleep… which he did.

--------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?!?!!?" A screech could be heard as soon as Syrus fell asleep and after all of the previous characters reactions somehow took place (in a chain reaction) The said screech in fact woke up Syrus. Which is irrelevant.

"Alexis! Darling! What is wrong?!" Chazz came up with an extremely (if not comical) worried expression on his face.

"THIS!" She shouted thrusting the paper into his face.

"Yeah I know, you're me, and I'm you… how Ironic…"

"NO! Why do I have to be you?"

"What's wrong with being me?"

"Everything!"

Chazz felt deeply wounded emotionally speaking.

"But, I am happy I get to play you."

"ARGH!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Note from Kaede: Yeah I know, this is REALLY stupid but I was bored and it sounded like a good way to blow off some steam. Anyway please R&R. Tell me what you think, compliments (and flames) are welcome because I'm a big girl and can handle them. XD. If you like it tell me and I'll continue. If you don't then I'll probably uhhh... stop.**


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1-**

I AM VERY EXCITED!! Reviews make me do a happy dance. Dancing is good because it helps me lose weight and burn calories. So if you won't review for my story do it for my err... physical health. yeah. While your at it you might as well put something good.

This chappie is dedicated to Qu-Ko for making me feel like an individual and being the first to review. If you are the first reviewer I'll dedicate the chappie to you. How's that for motivation?

* * *

JADEN AS CROWLER 

CROWLER AS ZANE

ZANE AS JADEN

BASTION AS SYRUS

SYRUS AS BASTION

ALEXIS AS CHAZZ

CHAZZ AS ALEXIS

* * *

ON THE GROUNDS- 

"Hi guys… wait! Wait! Where are you going? I'm not going to hurt you! Wait! Don't GO!!!" The seemingly shorter man cried out in despair. Why was nobody speaking to him? It hurt… It hurt so much, isolated in this cold hard world called reality with nobody to help him. "I'm not really ugly! I'm beautiful, on the inside!" But some of the overused violet lipstick fell into his mouth causing him to splutter and remain quiet.

This was the scene that could be seen (no pun intended, if that counted as one) from the Duelist Academy grounds. So many vantage points, so many pictures to take. It just wasn't the same though, somehow. Mrs… er… Mr… wait, DR. Crowler was usually a very err-- calm (if you can call biting off your head calm), collected (staking out on little children, i.e. pupils of his) and awkward. (At least that hadn't changed).

"Erm… Dr. Crowler, what is wrong with you?" Young (Tall) Jaden came up beside Crowler, towering above him, with a cool smirk on his face. How very… un Jaden like.

"Thank goodness you're here Jaden m'boy, yes, I would like to tell you that YOU ARE MY FAVORITE STUDENT IN THE WORLD AND I WANT TO GIVE YOU SEVERAL A'S FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK." Several students were looking over with looks of disbelief across their face. Dr. Crowler seemed to not only recover from his state of… trauma quite quickly (instead of sulking in a corner or plotting revenge) but praising, no shouting positive messages about his least favorite pupil. (Who was the target of several of these revenge schemes) "YOU'RE NOT A SLACKER IN FACT I THINK YOU DESERVE A CELEBRATION! (Jaden: … kill me now) SEVERAL INFACT ONE FOR EVERY DAY OF THE WEE--"

**"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"** A voice called out forcibly. The heads of the on-looking bystanders all turned in the direction of the voice. A Zane who looked like he was not only panting from the (short) run over to the scene of interest, but on the verge of tears. Could this day get any stranger? 1) Zane was an athlete, he could run, jump, swim, and—rugby… (that sounded odd) 2) He barely smiled let alone _cried_. (Sorry Bastion) It's looking like Armageddon IS here.

ON THE WAY TO CROWLER'S CLASS-

"Syrus… Syrus… erm… Syr—" Bastion Misawa was calling out (rather timidly) for Syrus Truesdale in their meeting place to walk to class, he looked up and saw the blue haired boy towering above him (something people seem to be doing a lot of lately… towering that is). "Sorry to have bothered you, do you know where Jay is?"

Syrus chuckled amusedly at this. "Ahh… Bastion my chap, please, have some CONFIDENCE, a good duelist must be able to face the sun and life's many challenges with a straight back and a firm stance. Many unfortunate things could happen… blah blah blah" It was on this very odd day that Syrus Truesdale was giving Bastion Misawa a lecture/ramble on self-confidence. Pigs could be seen flying all over campus.

"H-h-hey guyz!!!" Chazz Princeton called waving enthusiastically (looking extremely stupid) "ha…ha… ha, didja see that, ha, remember they say, heh, 'when pigs fly' but look, heh hee, there's one now!" His voice was dull and sounded like a idiot speaking instead of the proud Princeton heir.

"CHAZZ! I DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT!!" Alexis ran over to join them looking infuriated.

**CUT!!!!**

Director: Sigh, Chazz, you are you _playing _Alexis, so therefore you can't tell her how to act because you are NOT her.

Alexis: As much as you want to be…

**TAKE TWO: ACTION**

"Fine! Chazz! Wait I have an undying love for you that I want to confess right now!" Alexis cried.

"EWWWW!!! PERVERT!!!"

Everyone was officially scared for their lives…

* * *

**(A/N: I'm using a new type of format. Like a script. Jaden is still Zane playing him. Tell me what you think.)**

IN CROWLER'S CLASS

Crowler: Right then Class! NO HOMEWORK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!!!!

Class: dead silence _what the heck is wrong with him (thinking)_

Zane: breaks awkward silence What? NO!!!!

Chazz (having trouble being a guy): Yeah, I LIKE homework… Power to you Zane my man! We should like have a man-hug.

Jaden: How embarrassing

Class: waiting for Jaden to lead the cheerleaders in a celebratory cheer

Syrus and Bastion: This is going to be a loooooooooong day.

* * *

**Yeah... so that's basically it. Review and tell me what you think and what format you like the best.**


	3. Episode 2

HEY Guys! I updated! YEAH! Anyway I would love to dedicate this chapter to Dancingkirby for letting me know about the illegal... ness... and to valeciadarkness for making me feel fuzzy and warm inside from their review.

I know I said in the last chapter that I might do it in Script form but Dancingkirby informed me that it was illegal and it might result in the taking down-ing of my story. So I don't want that to happen so it will remain like. Hope you like it. Thnx.

Kaede

**

* * *

**

**Episode 2**

* * *

It was the next morning. Bright and early, the sun was shining through the windows, the birds were chirping and the sky was a pleasant hue of blue… 

Students at duelist academy were just like any other students elsewhere. It was morning and they were doing their morning rituals. Dr. Crowler was of course taking a bath (with Mr. Rubber ducky), Zane was… also taking a bath… with Mr. Rubber Ducky (Yes! A different rubber ducky! O.o) Bastion was sulking, Alexis was staring at herself in a mirror, Chazz was break dancing on a table, and Jaden was reading the newspaper. See, nothing out of the ordinary ther—wait… Jaden can read?

Okay… maybe all was not well at Duelist Academy, but it was still a fine morning. Everyone had waken up with fresh hope in their hearts that the main cast would not still be what they thought drunk, high or on crack which is basically the same thing. However when Crowler came in, in a towel… squeaking Mr. Rubber Ducky asking if anyone needed to borrow him, they officially lost all hope. Duelist Academy would need to hire a psychiatrist if they wanted to keep any students.

Perhaps Crowler was going through her—his midlife crisis… he had to be THAT old. At least half of his life shoulda been over by now. Homework was better than that image of the towel that would be forever scarring their young innocent minds. It had been THAT wrong. (Insert scene of the typical student shuddering at the said incident)

Jaden Yuki stood up stoically out of his plastic chair. His normally messy brown hair was perfectly straight. For some reason… it looked a little… blue… too. Many of the student body had never noticed how tall Jaden was in fact Kenneth James remembered shaking Jaden's hand after losing a duel to him. He was shorter than him, and then in the course of a single night he grew like… a lot.

--BACKSTAGE- **(During the backstage moments we'll use the normal names. Alexis is in fact Alexis. But when they are not backstage Alexis will be Chazz.)--**

"Can't we at least tell the rest of the –non important- cast that we've switched rolls?" Alexis cried desperately.

"Are you kidding me? That's the fun part. I'm sitting here laughing my rear end off!" The director said happily.

"Argh! Why did you switch me with Chazz?" She asked frustrated.

"Well, we were going to try to switch you with a girl, but the closest thing we had was Dr. Crowler, and you see, he's getting over his mid-life crisis and we thought we'd make him Zane to cheer him up," He backed a way a little after saying this to let it sink in, "And… Chazz asked…" This is where the Director ran away as fast as he could.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!?!"

--END OF BACKSTAGE MOMENT--

"CHA- err- ALEXIS!" Chazz could be heard screeching in a very manly fashion across the grounds.

"Dear God! What have I done?" Alexis asked pathetically as Chazz cornered her.

"YOU LITTLE—" (insert string of profanities here) Alexis froze, ohmigosh, she must have found out.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! SQUIRM CAUSE I KNOW BUDDY! I KNOW, YAH, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE, BUT YOU COULDN'T BECAUSE I SOOOOO FOUND OUT AND YOU ARE BUSTED! BUSTED!" Chazz was screaming now, so hard that Alexis flinched. Chazz reached up and grabbed her ear and dragged her away from the middle of the public area. Where Chazz proceeded to beating up a girl.

"WHOA! Guys! Let's settle this argument, with love!" Dr. Crowler came up and unconnected Chazz's fist from Alexis' mouth. "Come on guys, let's all, yah know, hug…" Crowler snickered.

Neither fighter moved a muscle… well Alexis did but stopped at the glare coming from Chazz.

"No hug? How about a handshake?"

Chazz sighed and extended his arm. Alexis feeling forgiven accepted. Chazz then flipped Alexis and walked away.

"Glad we could compromise!" Crowler muttered cheerfully.

"Jaden, is something wrong?" Vanessa Anders whose soul purpose in life was to flirt with the whole male population asked, almost sincerely, wondering why he wasn't going on shouting 'GET YOUR GAME ON' to random strangers.

"No, nothing Vanessa" Jaden rarely got visits from her, while Zane (who is currently cast as Jaden) had dealt with her several times, more than guys.

"Are you sure? I'm here to help." She nodded fiercely.

"Vanessa, I don't know how to tell this to you gently, so I won't bother. My ONLY love is dueling." He said gruffly, this being his trademark line.

"Jaden… but…" Usually Jaden at least… humored her, this was so… unlike him… Ahhh! She ran off, like a dog, with her tail between her legs. Off to find Syrus Truesdale to cry on his shoulder, who knows, he'd probably start crying with her.

"Whatever" Jaden muttered non-coherently. It wasn't important, maybe this whole insane thing would be over soon enough. He turned back to his physics book. (o.O)

* * *

Whadya think? See that magic little button down in the bottom left? Click it and tell me. XD 


	4. Episode 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO GX and I don't really want to own Rita Namo. Who BTW is NOT a mary Sue.

* * *

?????- They're not really shooting a movie just like shooting the episodes. They have REALLY good makeup artists so they look pretty much exactly like the characters they switched roles with. 

**

* * *

**

**Episode 3 **

* * *

JADEN AS CROWLER 

CROWLER AS ZANE

ZANE AS JADEN

BASTION AS SYRUS

SYRUS AS BASTION

ALEXIS ASCHAZZ

CHAZZ ASALEXIS

Days passed, so long, and so slow. By the end of the first week everyone at duelist academy was pretty much afraid for their lives. They had good reason to be though, Dr. Crowler had given everyone A+'s on the last test and absolutely no homework. Zane had been frolicking around showing off how sexy he was. Jaden looked away whenever he saw Zane coming in disgust and he had taken to saying "How about we duel?" instead of yelling "GET YOUR GAME ON". Syrus had been lecturing the science class about quantum physics and Pythagorean Theorem on Thursday while Bastion didn't know that 12 x 12 equaled 144. Chazz and Alexis… well… it was best not to mention the condition that Alexis was in after Chazz got done with her.

Rita Namo was walking back from Dr. Crowler's class after being embraced warmly by the she-man she was sure he was a child molester in disguise or something. Rita was a very attractive young girl, she had long red hair and dark brown eyes… and high cheekbones of course. Many young beings of the opposite gender found a deep infatuation with her that some may call a crush. Yet she only had eyes for one, Zane Truesdale the biggest, hottest, coolest man on campus. She fantasized for long evenings, being in his arms and him gently caressing her fiery locks. She would gaze passionately into his eyes and they would share a gentle kiss. Rita sighed a dreamy sigh and continued walking.

"Rita?" A squeaky voice that sounded like it was trying to be manly sounded behind her. She was just about to turn around and tell that little pipsqueak of a fanboy to buzz off while she was fantasizing when the owner of the voice stepped into view. She almost died, her heart skipped a beat, standing before her in all of his magnificence was Zane Truesdale.

"Oh, Zane, whatever happens to be wrong with your voice?" She said, trying to make her voice sound concerned. The taller being's handsome featured seemed to be slightly misplaced but still ever so beautiful. His features were wrinkled in something… disappointment?

"Oh, nothing." He paused looking at her in all of her wonderment, "I think you're pretty" he said childishly.

She blushed a deep crimson not believing this was happening. She felt him step closer to her, "Don't try to hide how you feel from me!" She said playfully.

Zane obviously didn't take this as a joke as she meant it to be.

"I won't then, Rita Namo, I think I'm in love with you" He said lightly, his voice still sounding scratchy, she just passed it off, still lost in his eyes. It was all she needed, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so his lips made contact with hers.

It was an odd sensation, it was everything like she'd seen it, but his lips were rough and he wasn't a very good kisser either. Oh well, this was like a one in a lifetime chance.

--------

Jaden Yuki sighed a long deep sigh, ignoring all the concerned looks his peers were shooting him. Apparently they thought that he had gone into some deep depression. It was almost amusing to see how sharply they recoiled when he sent them a death glare or two. But there was nothing funny about this situation, nothing at all. He made his way down the sidewalk in the campus. Rounding the corner, the sight that he saw nearly made him drop his briefcase. Nearly. Zane was making out with Rita Namo, this was scandalous, and he was outraged in fact. Quietly he suppressed his anger and ran up to the couple. "Excuse me" He said coldly, glancing up at Zane who paled considerably at the sight of him. Rita looked flustered but extremely happy nonetheless.

"Of course, see you later, _sweetie_" Rita turned away and walked on, Zane waved weakly, his expression was caught in between horror and pleasure. Jaden however looked ready to vomit.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Zane asked lightheartedly.

"No, she's a slut…" Jaden said flatly.

"She loves me!"

Jaden rolled his eyes at the other's stupidity. Silently praying that this would all be over soon.

"You are a sick fool, you know that don't you?" Jaden's voice was cold, and the look he sent Zane would have killed him if looks could kill. Fortunately for Zane they couldn't, he was content with flinching physically and nodding weakly. Jaden sighed, _idiot_ he thought and left Zane to his fantasizing.

**---BACKSTAGE MOMENT**---

Jaden screamed, literally. "WHAT?!?!" He gaped at Crowler who smirked at his least favorite pupil.

"B-B-b-BUT!!! I LOVE RITA!" He glared, "YOU DON'T DESERVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL KINDHEARTED WOMAN!" He had been so happy, to have embraced her just this morning, but then, Crowler, he kissed her, no— made out with her! As Zane no less! Jaden had imagined it many-a-time, she would be Rita Yuki and they would get married and he was GOING TO BE THE FATHER OF HER BABIES!!! Why was life so hard and cruel with it's sick twisted jokes.

"Jaden, get a grip…" the REAL Zane said coldly, although he was death-glaring at Crowler.

---**END BACKSTAGE MOMENT---- **

* * *

**Go ahead, click the review button. You know you want to tell me how great the story is. XD**


	5. Episode 4

**Disclaimer: As fun as it would be I DO NOT own the YGO cast.**

**------**

**Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry for the long HIATUS I've been extremely busy. I've UPDATED THOUGH!! lol. Rejoice.**

**-Kade

* * *

EPISODE 4**

* * *

JADEN AS CROWLER

CROWLER AS ZANE

ZANE AS JADEN

BASTION AS SYRUS

SYRUS AS BASTION

ALEXIS AS CHAZZ

CHAZZ AS ALEXIS

* * *

**"**ALEXIS?" A lone call could be heard from every corner of the campus, it ricocheted and echoed off of every surface. Every entity, every being, every form of life could hear it's distressed call… and just wished it would shut the heck up… 

"You go!" Chazz pleaded desperately with a very stubborn Alexis. Their relationship (whatever they had) was still very rocky and under ANY OTHER circumstances Alexis would have done what was asked of her… but she just didn't WANT to see the person on the other side of those deafening calls.

"Ahh!!" Alexis squeaked as Chazz forcefully pushed her out of their hiding place beside the Slifer dorm.

"LITTLE SISTER!!" Atticus screamed as his target had been found.

"uhh.. hi…" Alexis started with no intention of finishing. She didn't actually have to as she was swept into a bone crushing hug and had a guitar thrust into her arms.

"We haven't seen each other for like… a while now! We need some bonding time! I'm gonna teach you how to play the guitar." His eyes glazed over in pure nostalgia, "and maybe… just maybe… we can be known as the **Rockin' Rhodes Siblings!"**

'God save me!' Alexis thought as she was being helplessly dragged away. Her feet just refusing to move. With a last fleeting glance at Chazz's laughing form she was taken away!!

------------

NO WAY! It was the biggest scandal on campus since Crowler had forgotten to put on his makeup one morning… No, this was bigger and that was saying something.

(Flashback)

_It had been an innocent day, just another normal day of classes. All the first years were contentedly sitting in their large classroom desks waiting for their gender confused teacher. _

_The door slowly creaked open and in walked their instructor. Like a well oiled machine it was exactly 9:01 and he was humming under his breath. Head down, examining the latest test scores he made his way quickly to the desk. _

_"CLASS" He yelled looking upward… _

_"OH MY GOD!!!!!" all hell had broken loose. Crowlers lips… were… Oh dear, it was just too horrid to go into great detail. It brings back too many painful memories. But you get the picture. _

(End Flashback)

It wasn't thought possible but… listen to this, Rita Namo and Zane Truesdale are going out!!! He asked her yesterday and she said yes! Not only that but Jaden Truesdale and Dr. Crowler were being particularly mean to him.

"Oh Rita, you are so beautiful." Zane said as they walked the grounds together getting used to the unbelieving stares.

"Am I prettier than… her?" Rita asked brazenly pointing to a random 2nd year. She had tangled blond hair and looked morbidly overweight.

"Much… sooo much more"

"How about… her?" She pointed to Alexis Rhodes who was strumming haplessly at the strings of a worn out guitar.

"You know I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world" Zane said more gently than anyone had ever heard him speak before, "You don't have to play this game"

"I know it just seems so surreal." The two lovers eyes were locked as they continued to walk.

Just behind them gagging noises could be heard. Crowler being the extremely mature being he was tailing the newly coupled… err… couple… How could this happen? It was like a nightmare… no, his nightmares usually included dueling, or getting eaten by his mutinous elemental heroes… this was so much worse!! He would HAVE to split them up. But how?

-------------

"Sy?" Bastion asked timidly.

"Yes little friend?" Syrus asked calmly looking to his right at this newfound best friend.

"Why are we always in the background?" It broke Syrus' heart to see his friend so distraught.

"We're not, we're very important."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, would I lie?"

"No.."

"Good" Bastion did not however see the fingers crossed behind Syrus' back.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
